Ash Williams vs Fin Shepard
Interlude These two Chainsaw Wielding, Ladies Men are are at the top of their game. Which one will come out on top? Will Ash's Experience and Magical Abilities prove to much for Fin Shepard to handle or will Fin's ridiculous Arsenal and skills turn Ash to ashes Death Battle Wiz: Plenty of Fictional characters have Wielded Chainsaws but these two stand out above the rest Boomstick: Like Ash Williams the Deadite Exterminator Wiz: And Fin Shepard the Sharnado destroyer Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Ash Wiz: Ashley J. Williams and His girlfriend Linda where on there way to Jacksonville, Florida. Along with some friends they Decided to take a break from the road and stop at a near by Cabin in the Woods Boomstick: And Spoiler alert! They Chose to play a Recorder Box and it said some sort of spell which woke something up......something EVIL Boomstick: It Killed everybody! And turned them into monsters, Ash was alone put up against unbelievable odds, he had to Fight and Kill his possessed friends and Family to survive all because of a mysterious book The Necronomicon X-Mortis the book of the dead. Bound in human flesh and inked in Human blood it is the Gateway to all that is evil and has control over all undead. Wiz: After ash tried to Destroy it by throwing into a fire place he thought it was all over Boomstick: WRONG. It was just getting started and Possessed his hand Wiz: After getting the shit kicked out of him by his own hand, he had to chop if off.....with a chainsaw laughing his ass off and the replacing his hand with the same chainsaw Boomstick: After this and meeting this bitch he got sucked into a portal which sent him into the dark ages, Had an evil clone, Rises an army a villagers to fight an Army Of Darkness, And beat the shit out of Bad Ash a complete copy of himself Wiz: After these events Ash spent his life Fighting evil And running into all sorts of Trouble then kicking troubles ass. Boomstick: Yeah like Jason Voorhees, Freddy Kruger, Dracula, Bad Ash Again, and even Marvel Zombies! Yeah that's right this dude fought Zombified Superheroes! Wiz: He Killed Winter Soldier in a sneak attack, Hulkling, Multiple Man, Howard the Duck, and Even Managed to escape a Zombie Thor! And before the Virus struck that Universe he took a punch to the chin from Daredevil! And when it started Spiderman managed to save ash but he thought spidey was Undead freak, so Ash served Spidey a sucker punch to the jaw Boomstick: He even got a Arsenal almost as large as MegaMan's from The Trusty 12 Gage double barrel Remington and Chainsaw to Gatling guns, Flamethrowers, Spears, Steel Armor, a Book Filled of Useful spells, Pistols, Machine guns, even a new Chainsaw that can cut through cold steel! And when he was in school his favorite class was Chemistry where he learned how to make Homemade Explosives! Wiz: What kind of school teaches kids to do that? Boomstick : The best kind. Wiz: Specking of that spell book, No its not the Necronomicon it's a separate book of spells from the Necronomicon these include Deadite Possession, Lava Rain, Lightning bolts to Shoot out of his hands, Stuns, Earthquakes, Healing, even Giving ash the strength of 10 men! B: Ash is an incredible fighter going toe to toe with Powerful demons like its nothing even Defeating the Dark One who is the dark one? The Person who wrote the Necronomicon! And in the words of Bruce Campbell himself ash may not be a very good slow thinker but is a really good fast thinker. And if ash is Somehow killed he's got one more trick up his sleeve......DEADITE ASH! This gives ash enhanced strength, Extreme pain Tolerance and can possibly give him the ability to climb walls! And if he thinks about Linda he'll revert back to regular Ash Williams. Wiz: While Ash is Very powerful he's got his Far Share of weaknesses Boomstick: He's only has so much ammo for his guns and about an Hour or 2s worth of gas in his Chainsaw, Plus he is Lazy and usually tries to take the easy way out. He's also has some physical Weaknesses he's pretty out of Shape and he has a Bumb shoulder, Trick knee, Soft balls, and Fake teeth though those last ones are in his old age. Wiz: All who challenge this Demon Slayer will soon learn why he is called El Jefe. Ash: When Evil Shows Up It Blows Up........ still working on the slogan. Fin Wiz: Sharks can be very terrifying. They're cold black eyes, four rows of razor sharp teeth they are nature's perfect killing machine Boomstick: And what happens when the mother fuckers start falling from the Sky? Who you gonna call? Wiz: Who else but Fin Shepard Boomstick: Fin Shepard was a normal everyday No care in the world surfer.......then the sharks came and got sucked into a hurricane Boomstick: And they start Murdering some Civilian ass Fin and his family where fight for survival and Soon Fin actually took out the '' Sharknado '' and this happened 4 other times! One of those times was in space!?! And how do those sharks even survive being a tornado let alone being in space? Last time I checked sharks need I don't know.... SALT WATER TO BREATH! Wiz: Apparently the sharks where surviving on Frozen salt water ice crystals and where eating birds... Boomstick: i don't think we're gonna get through his back story with out it sounding stupid Sooooo we're just gonna skip to the good stuff. Wiz: Fin Shepard is surprisingly powerful and unpredictable. with his insane Arsenal Chainsaws, Golden Chainsaws, Lightsaber Chainsaws, Duel Bladed Chainsaws, A Chainsaw Sword! As you can see this dude loves to slice N dice, but he has more than chainsaws he's got homemade Bombs, Knight sword, a pirate sword, a grenade launcher, machine guns, he's even got a Nuclear radiation proof mechsuit and guess what it has chainsaws for hands! And then there's the Quantnum Box this thing is strong enough to Destroy Sharknados on the first try! Wiz: He's extremely durable too he once survive a fall from space in a great white shark, he survive being electrocuted, survived being thrown from a roller coaster into a metal wall, and has survived being inside a Sharknado! And has of course killed literally countless sharks of different species Bull sharks, Hammerheads, Tiger Sharks, Reefs, even Great Whites. Boomstick: Man this dude is PETA's worst nightmare! Wiz: He's Taken out multiple sharknados even a NukeNado what's that you may ask it's a Sharknado with Boulders, sand, Oil, Fire, electricity, cows, and of course Nuclear Radiation Boomstick: Fin is strong to lift a Tiger shark which is about 1,900 pounds with easy! and can even throw sharks around like tag dolls and Can cut a great white in half with a single slice! Boomstick: Fin Shepard is definitely a Badass but he has his weaknesses he's Still human so he can still be hurt from stabbing weapons or gun shots, he'll even sometimes discard weapons for no reason what so ever. Fin: Let's go show them what it means to be a hero. Let's go show them what it means to be a New Yorker! Let's go kill some sharks! Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BAAATTTLLLEEE! Pre-Fight Fin Shepard is seen entering a Mysterious book store and goes up to a man working there Fin: I'm looking for a book, the.... Necronomicon? The man looks at Fin strangely Fin: I have reason to believe its behind the resent Sharknado activity. The man searches around under the counter and hands Fin the book Fin: Thanks! Fin the runs out of the store bumping into a man in blue button up shirt ???: HEY, watch where yer going Punk The man is reveled to be Ash Williams also looking for the Necronomicon X-Mortis. Ash then looks down and sees Fin has the book. Ash: What the hell are you doing with that Book! Fin: I'm gonna use it to Get rid of--- Fin is the suddenly cut off mid sentence by Ash Ash: Me?!?! (Chuckle) Your definitely a Deadite. I gotta kill you FAST. Fin: Good luck with that Gramps! Fin pulls out his duel bladed chainsaw and Revs it up. Ash: Never seen a Deadite with one of those... Ash then gets out his Remington Shotgun and points at Shepard Ash: Come get some Hippy! Both get ready to fight. FIGHT Ash begins to fire straight at Fin who charges Ash dodging the shots. As soon as Fin gets close he swings he Chainsaw at Ash. Ash uses his own Chainsaw to duel Fin with sparks flying everywhere. Ash: It's gonna take more then that Jackoff! Ash Overpowers Fin Shepard and pins him to a wall and snatches the Necronomicon from Fin. Ash: I'll be taking this. Fin headbutts Ash in the face making him stumble, Fin jumps up and kicks Ash in the face. Ash puts away the Boomstick and pulls out a Machine gun and sporadically fires at Fin who runs off the escape he bullets. Fin: Time for a taste of your own medicine! Fin chunks the duel bladed chainsaw at Ash who ducks just in time. Ash pulls out a spear, throwing it at Fin who grabs it and breaks it like a twig. This pisses Ash off, so he begins to trow a barage of Molotovs and Dynimate sticks at Fin engulfing the shark slayer in a Explosion. Fin walks out of the flames with a grenade launcher in hand. Fin: Now that, that's over. Fin begins to fire grenades at Ash who struggles to get away from the explosions. Fin rushes Ash and punches him in the Face and chest several times, Ash swings in Chainsaw but misses allowing Fin to Upercuts him in the jaw and flips Ash over his shoulder and kicks Ash into a Car. Ash looks up at the car and gets a smile on his face as he get into the car. Ash: let me show you some style kid! Ash reves up the Delta and speeds at Fin while turning up the radio. The Delta slams into Fin who climbs on to the hood. Ash: Hey! Get off! Ash tries to shack Fin off but is unsuccessful. Fin rips the hood off and Stabs a Golden Chainsaw thew the engine, killing the car. Ash: Man! I'm gonna have to buffer that out! Fin's breaks the windshield and rips Ash out and throws him on the street. Fin lunges at Ash with the Golden Chainsaw buy Ash shoot it out of his hands and gets up, Ash takes off the chainsaw and puts on his Metal Guantlet then grabs Fin by the throat and begins to choke Fin. Fin begins the whack Ash on the head with a baseball bat so Ash throws Fin through a Brick wall and pulls out his Spell book And Gains the Strength of Ten Men. But Fin comes threw the wall in his Mech Suit. Ash: Oh Shit! Fin's starts the charge Ash who begins to read another Spell, After the spell read Ash shoot lighting out if his hands and blasts Fin the the attacks, Fin powers through the lighting and punts Ash into the air. Ash lands into a near by alley way. Fin fly's up to observe the surrounding area to find Williams, Then all of a sudden a harpoon shoots through the arm of the mechsuit, it's Ash in the DeathCoaster and drives off pulling the mechsuit into the grounds and begins to drag Fin through the streets. Ash reads another spell from the book, Causing a giant earthquake. This makes ash loose control of the Death Coaster and he crashes into a building with The mechsuit and Fin soon following, Ash glows red Putting him into his rage mode right before an explosion engulfs both of them. Ash climbs out of the reckage and begins to walk off thinking his opponent is dead. Ash: I've had harder turds then him. Fin Shepard slices his way out of the wreckage with his SaberSaw. Fin: it's not over yet! Ash (Looking back): Fuuuck. But before Fin can kill Ash the Sun goes down. Fin gets distracted by this and when he sees that Ash is missing from sight. Fin: what the fuck?! Ash then lunges out of the darkness and Cuts Fin across the face and then again and again and again and again and again. Until Fin is on his knees beginning to bleed out. Ash then slowly walks out of the shadows in front of Fin. His eyes are White and Skin is pail, Ash uses his bare hands and Rips Fin's arms off. Fin: ARRRRUGHHH!! Deadite Ash the grabs Fin's head and rips it off with the spinal cord still attached. K. O. The sun raises and reverts Ash to normal and he Takes to book and hides it some where safe. Results '''Boomstick: Damn... That was Brutality awesome! Wiz: While Fin was physically stronger and more durable than ash he could only Have these edges while ash didn't use magic. Boomstick: Ash had a counter for Fin in almost every thing except for that Lightsaber Chainsaw but when he only had the on thing going for him it wouldn't get him very far. even if Fin did Somehow killed Ash he could just come back as a Deadite and that would be some serious trouble for Fin Wiz: and Yes Fin has Destroyed multiple sharknados and even a NukeNado he only did so with outside help and a lot of it. While Ash Has Defeated Jason Voorhees and Freddy Kruger he only had very little to no help at all. Boomstick: Plus ash has Dealt with far worse then Fin ever has. Yeah Fin has took out countless types of sharks can that really compare to Marvel Zombies and Dracula? Boomstick: it Looks like Fin's win was Ripped from the start Wiz: The winner is: Ashley J. Williams Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018